


Superhero in the streets, villainous in the sheets

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Multi, Oral, Threesome, cuckholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: “So wet,” Steve whispered hungrily. Steve pulled Bucky back by his nape and pressed a scalding kiss to his mouth then hissed, “So take off her panties and taste her.”





	Superhero in the streets, villainous in the sheets

You and Steve walked through the grocery store, loading the cart up for this week’s meals. People stopped you guys various times because they just had to shake Captain America’s hand or get a picture. You didn’t mind normally, but today you had things to get done at home.

Being the wife of Captain America wasn’t always great, but being the wife of Steve Rogers was amazing.

You guys check out and when you walk out the door and are swarmed by paparazzi.

“What’s it like to be married to Captain America?”

“Is he really as pure as he seems?”

“Is he truly involved with the Winter Soldier?”

You guys dodge and run to your SUV and Steve loads it quickly as you start it up and drive back to your cute Brooklyn Loft.

He helps you put away the groceries and you think about the questions the paparazzi had been screaming. Steve was in fact involved with Bucky Barnes and wasn’t the type of pure the world saw him as. Now granted, he was an amazing person with a big heart that truly just wanted to help people.

However, Steve was a fucking deviant in the bedroom. The things he did to you were filthy. One of his favorite pastimes was calling Bucky into the bedroom and sharing you. Both of them fucking you and each other until you all were pitiful puddles on the bed, exhausted and unable to move.

A blush stole of your cheeks and almost on cue, Bucky emerged from the bedroom. His hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail and he was only wearing a pair of basketball shorts. You felt your nipples stiffen and you pressed your thighs together.

“Morning!” He grins at you and makes his way to the fridge, “Yes!” He cheered and pulled out the orange juice with his metal arm. Then, he of course, drank it out of the carton.

“Buck! Stop drinking out of the carton! Were you born in a barn?” Steve tsked while putting the last item away. 

Then Bucky did the thing that made him one of your two favorite people in the world, “What are you gonna do it about it, Stevie?” His delicious defiance made you shiver as he raised his chin to Steve.

You and Bucky knew what happened when either of you defied Steve. Bucky purposely whipped Steve up constantly. You were blessed by this weekly and you counted down the moments for Bucky’s taunts. 

A growl broke from Steve’s chest. You had to contain the gasp of excitement that wanted to break free from you, but you didn’t want any distractions to interrupt what was about to happen.

Bucky brought the juice up to lips, keeping eye contact with Steve as he took a swig. Steve stalked closer to him and when Bucky lowered the carton Steve yanked it from Bucky’s hand. Bucky easily let go. Steve threw it back in the fridge and slammed the door.

“You’re asking for it.” Steve warned. His shoulder tensed in his tight white under armor shirt.

“Looks like you’re being too much of a puss to do anything.” Bucky agitated Steve mercilessly. He went to open the fridge and Steve grasped his flesh arms.

You watched in awe as Steve wrestled Bucky back against the fridge. Bucky clearly wanted it, because he was only pushed back slightly with his flesh hand and not at all with his metal. His metal arm made him at similar strength level with Steve. 

“Why do you have to be such a punk?” Steve hissed and brought his lips to Bucky’s neck and sucked down on it. Bucky moaned aloud so you knew that Steve was sucking exactly where his neck and shoulder met. That was the spot that always made Bucky keen.

“Because you like to be defied.” Bucky whined as Steve bit down.

You walked over to them and stood behind your husband. His blonde hair was shining like a halo and in this light it made him look like an angel. His actions made him seem like a fallen one. Steve looked so masculine and strong. Where as you and Steve’s boyfriend looked dark and edgy. The were both so perfect in their own ways. 

You started to undo the top button of Steve’s jeans, and he’d continue to slowly torture Bucky’s neck with hot wet suction.

Bucky rested his hands on Steve’s shoulders, “Fuck…Stevie!” His fingers clenched into the muscle there. 

You undid the zipper and heard Bucky whimper at the sound of it sliding down. You yanked down Steve’s jeans and briefs with one swift tug. When they hit the ground Steve stepped out of them and kicked them to the side.

Steve crashed his lips over Bucky’s and devoured his boyfriend’s beautiful mouth.They were both letting out sensual moans as their tongues lapped at each other making your pussy clench with desire. 

You reached your hands around Bucky’s waist and yanked down his shorts. Bucky, of course, wasn’t wearing underwear. He was usually going commando. 

You pushed the boys hips together and watched them start grinding while they shared a brutal teeth clicking kiss. Bucky let out a hot moan and Steve answered with a growl. He pulled away and looked over at you, standing there panting.

“Both of you! On the couch!” You both stared for a second, “Now!”

You both ran over to it. You giggled as you bounced down and Bucky grinned at the sound. Steve marched over with authority.

“Buck, take her tits out.” Steve demanded as he slowly ran his palm over the head of his cock.

“Aye aye, Captain!” Bucky gave a sarcastic salute and you whimpered. He loved his games. You both loved Steve’s reaction. Bucky leaned towards you giving you a knowing grin. 

“You little shit!” Steve growl and grabbed him by the hips and his face feel forward into your breast. He cracked Bucky hard on the ass making him groan and his cock visibly twitch. “Now, Y/N! Pull them out. Since someone doesn’t know how to take orders!”

You obeyed and let them bounce free from your restrictive bra and tossed it away. Bucky closed a mouth over one instantly.

Then Steve whapped him another one so hard, your ass stung just from hearing it. Bucky bit down on your nipple in time with that slap making you mewl out a desperately whorish sounding moan.

“Take her pants off, Buck.” Steve demanded. Bucky looked up at you and his pupils are blown and his mouth gaping. His cheeks, neck, and chest had a beautiful flush that covered them. He pressed his face into you breast and you ran your fingers into his long soft hair. It wafted up a delicious coconut vanilla smell. You giggled slightly, because that meant he’s been using your shampoo instead of the ones you got for him and Steve.

His long fingers curled around the edge of your pants and he ripped them down. “Oh, Stevie! Look how wet she’s gotten for us.” Bucky rumbled and brushed his fingers between your lips, making the moisture bleed deeper through you silk panties.

“So wet,” Steve whispered hungrily. Steve pulled Bucky back by his nape and pressed a scalding kiss to his mouth then hissed, “So take off her panties and taste her.”

Bucky nodded and reached for you frantically. You rolled your hips upward to meet his metal arm and he tore through the panties on both sides, leaving the scraps of material falling to the couch below. It was so hot you didn’t even care that he ruined one of your favorite pair.

Bucky surged towards you and started kissing up your thighs making you tingle all over. CRACK! Another hard smack landed on his ass and Bucky whined out and his entire big body quivered, “Fuck Stevie!” You gasped at both the initial strike and Bucky’s reaction.

“Stop dicking around and lick her little pussy, Bucky.” Steve demanded. He soothingly rubbed Bucky’s ass and acted like that was the last one, but all three of you knew it wasn’t.

He shoved Bucky forward and soon the brunettes’ face was buried in your cunny. Bucky nuzzled your sex and you hummed with desire.

Whack! Another brutal slap landed on Bucky’s muscled ass, “Don’t tease her.” Steve scolded. You looked up at him and he was fucking smirking. Steve Rogers was the horniest bastard alive and you knew it when you married him. He was enjoying the ever living hell out of spanking Bucky and watching you get tasted by Bucky.

Bucky yelped and then gripped your thighs. You noticed his hips were bucking towards the air in front of him, he was uselessly fucking nothing, but you knew he couldn’t help it. He got wanton when Steve was rough and demanding. He said it reminded him of their howling commando days, when he wanted to fuck Steve so bad and couldn’t due to what would of happened to them back then.

His tongue flicked out across your lips and you jerked and let out a throaty moan. “Please Bucky!”

You watched Steve push the back of his head hard and Bucky rumbled a groan against your pussy. His tongue delved between your lips and stroked over your clit and you helplessly twisted your hips and squealed.

“Good boy, Bucky! Making our girl scream like that.” Steve massaged his ass with his giant palms. “Do you think I should reward him, love?” Steve asked giving you a heated look. Bucky snaked his tongue over your clit quickly, trying to push you into the correct answer.

“God! Yes! Wreck him!” You pleaded to your beautiful god of a husband as Bucky sucked your clit into his mouth making you undulate to his hot kiss.

Steve nodded and left to head to the bedroom for supplies. You ran your hands through Bucky’s hair and cooed, “Feels so fucking good, Bucky.” He responded with another suck of your clit making you howl out. You could feel his lips curl into that sexy smirk he often donned.

Steve returned, the look on his face was lusciously carnal as he listened to the sounds of your moans echoed throughout your home. He popped open the lid of the black tube and smeared lubricant across his fingers.

He tossed the tube on the couch and reached forward, running his lubed fingers around Bucky’s tight rim. Bucky spasmed against you and whimpered against your sex.

Steve kept eye contact with you as you moaned and tugged on Bucky’s hair. You saw that Steve was sinking in a finger into Bucky from the motion of his shoulder and would of know regardless, because Bucky was writhing on top of you. You felted dazed by the sight in front of you and delicious heat of Bucky’s mouth tending to you. Your body felt like it was shattering with Bucky’s next suck. You moaned a slur of unintelligible words as you drenched Bucky’s tongue with your orgasm. You laid panting against the couch arm. Your blood was buzzing and your heart with racing from the explosion of ecstasy that had just torn through you.

Bucky’s head rested against your thigh. His body jolted with each thrust and he sobbed out Steve’s name. You looked up at your husband, his arm working at a merciless pace. He was pounding Bucky with his fingers.

“Spread your legs, Y/N!” Steve husked, a wicked gleam in his eye. You surrendered to his orders immediately. Your body was weak from your toe curling orgasm, but you knew obeying Steve meant waves of unbridled pleasure. “Bucky, fuck my wife. Fuck her tight little cunt.”

“Yes! Thank you! Thank you, Stevie!” Bucky cried. Steve pulled his fingers out and Bucky whined at the lost.

“You greedy boy, Bucky. You wanted to be stuffed with my fingers while you fill her?” Steve murmured.

Bucky crawled over you, no longer too proud to beg for what he so desperately needed. “Fuck…please Stevie!” He said, looking back at him as he settled between your legs.

You embraced Bucky’s sizzling thick shaft and lined it up with your entrance. His head turn to look at you covetously. He slowly pushed into your wet heat. He shuddered and you bawled at the delectable feeling of pressure as your walls clamped around every inch of his cock.

“Jesus…” Bucky moaned and looked down into your eyes, “You feel so fucking perfect.”

You snapped your hips in response and he quaked above you. Steve must of seen that as the perfect opportunity, because you heard the lube bottle click open and know that he is slathering his dick with it.

Bucky brushed his lips to yours softly in awe of how tight you around him to notice what Steve is doing behind him. You grasped his cheeks and opened your mouth to him. You started to roll your tongues against his when Bucky howled into your mouth.

Bucky’s back arched and it made his cock angle to your sweet spot. He let out the darkest moan that you had ever heard as Steve pounded into him. Every thrust of Steve’s slammed Bucky into you. The pressure of his thick shaft massaging you was unbearably harsh. Hearing Steve’s thighs smack lewdly against Bucky’s was unbearably sexy. Bucky’s face burned red and sweat sheened on his brow. His face was a mask of agony as his shaft continued to be buried deeper in you.

“G-Getting close!” Bucky whimpered into your lips.

Steve withdrew from him and Bucky sighed loudly, “Lay back, love.” Steve whispered in his ear. “You’ve earned it.” He did as he was told unsheathing himself from you with a groan.

“Get on top of him and ride him, y/n.” You tried to move, but your body was still dazed by your orgasm. Steve lifted you easily to mount Bucky. Bucky positioned his cock below you and you wetly glided down it.

You started riding him with slow rolls of your hips, “Fuck yeah! Just like that!” You knew how he liked it. You moaned as you focused on the feel of Bucky inside you and the timber of his deep voice.

You were shook when Steve’s finger caressed your rim. You yelled out at the first touch and Bucky gazed up at you longingly.

Steve pushed a finger in you as you worked yourself on Bucky. As you rode, added in another, “Christ, Steven!” You mewled. Your body was overwhelmed by how full it was getting. Steve scissored his fingers inside you. Another whimpered tumbled from your kiss swollen lips.

“Do it, Stevie! Ride her tight ass!” Bucky growled and slammed up into your sex.

“If you insist.” Steve purred and pulled his fingers out. You gasped as you felt the head push against you opening. He dove into you, burying his cock to the hilt and your screamed in a mix of pleasure pain. You were so full you couldn’t move if you tried.

“Let’s see who can fuck her hardest!” Bucky challenged your extremely competitive husband.

“F-fuck!” You whispered, because you knew Steve would love that idea and commit to it fully.

Both men began crashing into you. The wet smacks of their skin against yours made you shake and their bellows made you let out an animalist cry.

Shockwaves tore through you as your vision faded to black. Your cunt squeezed Bucky’s cock and your ass clutched Steve’s. Bucky roared out as your pussy milked him and he was helpless but to give you what your cunt demanded. In a flash, his hot seed flooded your womb. His eyes rolled back into his head and he laid their below you destroyed.

Steve was unable not to give into both your passionate climaxes and he let his own take hold of him over with a mighty roar. More hot cum filled you as Steve’s screams rung in your ears.

You all laid in a sweaty tangle pile. Their cum leaked from you as their dicks began to soften.

Steve with his super soldier stamina stood first and quickly grabbed his phone, “Gotta have a visual reminder of how wrecked you two look.” The flash went off before either of you could argue.


End file.
